headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: Don't Fear the Scott
"Don't Fear the Scott" is the eleventh episode of season two of the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paolo Barzman and written by Chris Dingess. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 26th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc three of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Aidan Waite. * This is the sixth episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman. He previously directed "Dream Reaper". * This is the fifth episode of Being Human written by Chris Dingess. He previously wrote "All Out of Blood". His next episode is "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * Actor Peter Seaborn is credited as Peter Seaborne in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of Scott the Reaper on Being Human. He appeared last in "Dream Reaper". He appears next in "It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want To". Allusions * The title from this episode is taken from the song "(Don't Fear) the Reaper", which was written and recorded by Blue Oyster Cult in 1976. In the context of the episode, it refers to the Grim Reaper character, who has been saddled with the pseudonym Scott. A slight refrain from the song can be heard in the opening of this episode right before the title card. The song itself has become a trademark of the horror genre and has appeared in many films and television program relating to the subject of death, or the Grim Reaper. One of the most memorable uses of the song is on the CW Network television series Supernatural. Quotes * Aidan Waite: How could you do this to me, after everything I've done for this family, after everything that I've sacrificed for her? * Mother: Come now, every move you've made you've made for your own benefit. And now, you can leave. * Aidan Waite: (laughs) Yeah, and you can go to hell. :(Aidan rushes back at Mother, she grabs him by his throat) * Mother: You dare to speak this way to me? * Aidan Waite: This is what freedom sounds like. * Mother': I should turn you to dust right here. But we know now how fragile this one can be. So enjoy the mercy I'm showing you now. .... * Suren: Mother, why are you doing this? Are you unhappy with me? * Mother: I am quite satisfied. But a few months of "quite satisfy" don't make up for 8 centuries of "utterly disappointed." And Aidan, you were to help Suren with Boston, and I would grant you freedom from our world. I believe you've kept up your end. So now, I'm going to grant you freedom...in the truest sense of the word. You can enjoy your mortals and all their society holds for you, because this world is now sealed off to you...all places and all people. * Suren: Mother, you can't mean this. * Mother: No one in our world is to have anything to do with Aidan Waite. Any vampire found in contact with this man will be put to death. .... * Suren: And you keep such a clean home, Josh. I'm impressed. You're a credit to your kind. * Julia: What's his kind? Jewish? * Aidan Waite: Dude-ish! Right? 'Cause he's a dude and he's-- he's a clean dude and dudes are messy. It's just a fact. * Sally Malik: This conversation is not better. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Don't Fear the Scott" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 2 episodes Category:2012 television episodes